


Alone in this coffee shop

by COTZO



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Songfic, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, free - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO
Summary: Sanji finds himself in a situation where he was not imprisoned anymore, and Zoro is there to show him he's still alive.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, have this one coming for such a long time but I had no end for it, but tonight inspiration hit so here is my version of coffee shop au + songfic

Sanji knew he got drunk really fast from champagne but he couldn’t stop it. The so-called parties his father held ( political meetings more likely ) were filled with false people, that had false smiles, and talked with false worlds. It was really hard every time he was there and champagne made things easier. He hated he had to be there, he hated that he had to talk with those people that smiled at him and talked to him nicely just because he was a Vinsmoke. But that was the worst problem, he didn’t feel like a Vinsmoke, his father always denied his existence, his brothers always bullied him, his sister didn’t do anything to help, the only Vinsmoke that he could say he was proud to have belonged with this name was Sora, his mother. She always tried to stop his father from doing the things he did, and maybe that was the reason she died. His father had no limits of corruptness, had no limits to his lying and damages, and had no limits to hurting others just to get more power. 

And that’s why he was there at that moment. Because the man that he admired and respected and was more like a father than his father could ever be, his mentor, Red-Leg Zeff would have to suffer because of him. His dream the Baratie could be wiped from the face of this Earth in the blink of an eye if Sanji only gestured he disliked anything and didn’t participate in the meetings his father thought he was useful.   
He adored Baratie and felt like home there, he was in love with cooking from the moment he put his hand on a knife, not with the intent to kill or harm but to create, and Sanji could say he created quite a few dishes before his father found him again and threatened him to ruin it all. So he was in the news as the lost child happy to be back home, the son that helped his father in the public life and so on and so forth. He was none of that but he had to be, or else … he didn’t want to think anymore at the or else so he had no other help than alcohol. 

He wanted to cry the first time he saw the way the food was treated in that house, he wanted to yell when he saw servants beaten to a pulp, he intervened when children or woman were in danger and he got hurt in the exchange. 

He hated his present life, he hated his family and he couldn’t stand to smile anymore because he wanted to cry. He wanted the nightmare to end, to wake up and to be again on the Baratie, ready for cooking, ready to flirt with all the beautiful women, ready to fight with the cooks around him. He wanted to wake up and all of it to be well.

The party ended and he knew he was not allowed to leave for too long from the house, but in his really bad drunkenness, his need to get away was essential, so his legs guided him in his favorite coffee shop, that by some miracle was still open in the night. He didn’t care why and he didn’t ask questions, he just entered and fell onto a chair. 

\------  
Roronoa Zoro was the owner of three of the most interesting cafes in town:  
Wado Ichimonji ( which he had inherited from his sister ), Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu. He was very proud of all three of them and he even worked when people were not enough. Usually, the cafes were closed by 10 in the night but he had some problems in Wado, the employees kept complaining about dirt being thrown on the windows every night so he decided he would stay this night in and see what’s happening. He was looking at the window when he saw the blond, a regular, walking in zigzag and looking like shit. He thought of asking him if everything was alright but the man saw the light in the café and his face got a bit brighter. Amused by his face, and feeling generous, he hurried and unlocked the door before his client could come in. The man entered and more like fell on the first chair he saw.   
Zoro was a little bit confused but curious at the same time, he never saw the man crumpled, drunk or sad. He was always in this café, always with another woman, always looking dashing as fuck, so seeing him now was a little bit strange. Zoro thought why not, so he took the drinks menu and went over the blond. 

“Good evening Sir, here is your menu.”

“No … eed. I know … what ye serv … by heart.”

Zoro looked at the man and smiled, his words showed that he was proud he knew what they serve, his face was still sloshy but the smile sat well on his face, Zoro definitely preferred it that way. 

“We are very happy to have a regular at this hour then. What can I serve you with?”

“Ummm … Billecart-Salmon Brut Rosé Champagne. Bring the whole bottle.”

Zoro looked at the man and knew for sure he didn’t need more champagne, but what could he say to make up the man’s mind? He could say he didn’t have it anymore but he was sure the blond would ask for another. What could he do? 

“I need to not think about all the morons in my life, I need people not to look at me anymore, I need… I need to cook and be happy again. I can’t stand this bullshit anymore.”

Bing, Zoro got an idea.

“How about I hide you and you make me something to eat? Maybe we could have coffee together? I feel my eyes closing and I need to stay awake tonight.”

“You … would hide me? No, it’s not possible, he will find me and ruin this café shop and it’s all that I have left because of him, and I can’t let him take this from me also. No, please no, … I will endure it, just let this café as it is.”

Zoro was hit with a wave of sadness, despair, loneliness, all those feelings from the blond. He made it worse, not better, but what could he do? 

“Ok, ok, I won’t do anything to change it ever. Calm down!”

“I … Thank you! You said you were hungry? I can cook something for you, I should be a cook but ….”

The blond stopped and Zoro looked at him when he heard a little sound, sad and hurting. The man was crying, and the owner had no idea what to do but he felt he had to do something so, not saying a word, he went in front of the man and just embraced him. It was as if the gesture was all the blond needed because he gripped hard his shoulders and released his feelings, crying like someone dear to him has died, trembling and trying to get words out but all it could be heard here hurtful sounds. Zoro never released him, not when his shirt was wet, not when the man’s legs gave up on him, not when the man fell asleep in his arms. The man was too light for his height, and if he was a cook why did he not eat? 

He could not keep an eye on the shop anymore, he had to bring this man to a bed. Zoro wondered why was he doing all of this, why did he care. He put the man on the back of his car and closed the café. While driving to his home, he wondered when was the last time he let someone in his home, and he knew it was the last time his sister came to visit him. Zoro sighed and asked himself the nth time that night if he was doing the right thing, but for the death of him could not let the blond as he was. Why? He didn’t know himself, but it was something in his gut telling him he was doing what he should. His house was big, but he didn’t remember when was the last time he spent time in it because he lived at work and came to visit his home just once in a while. Because of that, the only bed he had was in the mansard, his favorite place from his home. Taking the blond in his arms again, he ascended and put him on the bed. There was enough place for at least 3 people, but after changing his attire into some comfy PJs, and laying in the bed, as if feeling him, the blond rolled and took him in his arms. He was still sad, sighing in his sleep, whimpering and trembling. Zoro was afraid for the day to come, but embraced the blond harder and shushing him, whispering calm words.

When Sanji woke up the next day, he felt warm all over, and comfy, and he was almost ready to fall asleep again when he realized that the feeling was strange, because his room was cold and not welcoming at all, a business room, almost like one of a hotel. He opened his eyes and closed them again, not because of the light because there was none, but because of his headache. He groaned and realized someone was moving at his back. Fuck what did he do last night? He didn’t remember anything after he finished the champagne bottle at the party. He wanted to move and see but he felt nausea take over, and his head was splitting in two. He tried breathing but it didn’t work.

“Oh shit, you’re sick aren’t you?”

A man’s voice? Sanji what have you done, you fool? 

But he had no time to think anything because he was raised and placed near a toilet and he couldn’t be happier because he didn’t know how much more could he hold it in. He eliminated all the alcohol, all the food, all the bad thoughts, and sadness, he felt like he eliminated himself. In the end, when he tried to breathe he felt a hand was keeping his hair away from his face, and saying calming words that he couldn’t understand because he was much too dizzy. The man helped him to his feet and flushed the toilet, opened the water in the sink and with a wet towel cleaned his face. The feeling of cool was so pleasant on his heated face, on his hurting temples, on his dry lips. And then he finally opened his eyes and looked at his savior, and he recognized him, from where he didn’t know but he knew the man for sure.

“You’re …. Ummm …. I know you. Where do I know you from?”

The man smiled and Sanji kinda understood his drunken mind why did he come with the man.

“I’ll give you a clue if you come to the living room and lie down while I make you a cure for your hangover.”

Sanji just nodded slowly, his dizziness still present. He let himself led in a spacious and really well lighten room, on a floor below. It was beautiful but … empty. It remembered a bit of the room he ran from the night before. 

“Take these, and drink all the water from the glass.”

“Ok.”

While the man did coffee, and he knew it was coffee by the best smell in the world, he kept looking at him from the couch. The living room and the kitchen where just an open space, delimited by a small bar.

“And now the hint, your favorite coffee shop in the world I think you said last night?”

“Wado….”

“Yup.”

Sanji’s mind was still blank and couldn’t take the man from any of his memories. Or ….

“Oh, you’re that shithead that didn’t want to accept the tip from the lovely Nami-san!”

“Yeah, that’s me. And that woman gets me crazy!”  
“You know her???”

“Better than you.”

“How could a waiter know such a beautiful woman and not accept her gratitude?”

“First, I’m not a waiter, and second she’s so not pleasant as you think she is. Have you met her a second time?”

“Um, no. She refused me. What do you mean you’re not a waiter, you were serving tables that day. It’s true I saw you at the bar also but …”

“Oh, so you do remember me.”

The man came from right around the corner with two steaming cups of coffee, and Sanji could just fall on his knees and beg for one of them. But he got it even without asking. He managed to check the man out a bit, green hair ( that’s why he remembered him in the first place, cause else he wouldn’t remember anyone than his precious lady who accompanied him to lunch that day ), really nice smile, a combination between a smile and a smirk, two dimples on his cheeks, thin lips, hot muscular torso in a cotton t-shirt and strong legs covered in the comfiest black pants he had ever seen. Realizing the man didn’t move from the place, he lifted his view and the man was truly smirking now, but not saying a thing. 

“So, what are you? Who are you?”

“Hmmm…? Why should I tell you?”

“Because it’s civilized like that.”

“Oh, says the one that didn’t introduce himself.”

Sanji got all red, the man was right, where were his manners? He put the coffee on the small table by the couch and tried to get up on his feet, but his legs were not listening to him and he almost fell. The other was faster and caught him, his body was warm and smelled of coffee, and Sanji almost relaxed there. A few images of the man’s chest and him crying came into his mind, but he didn’t care to get further with them, he will have enough time to be embarrassed later. He lifted his head and looked in the man’s eyes, green and warm, so so warm. 

“I am really sorry I am Sanji V… just Sanji.”

“The man lifted an eyebrow at him but didn’t release from his tight embrace.”

“Ok just Sanji, I’m Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.”

Sanji’s mind felt as if a bulb has lightened up, and he almost slapped himself.

“You’re the owner. Oh my god, how did I not make the connection?”

“Many don’t.”

And it was true, the man was not classy or smelled of money, he was the comfy kind of guy you see in every bartender. He helped his employees a lot and he didn’t run away from anything, even though you could most of the lunchtimes see him sleeping in a small corner somewhere. 

The man helped him again on the couch and opened the TV on a news channel as background noise. 

“So, you’re a cook?”

“Who do you …?”

Sanji’s eyes were big and his breathe has fast, his heart beating hard.

“We talked a bit last night when you barged in the coffee shop.”

“We did? But wait, what time was it?”

“I don’t know, 11 or 12.”

“Then how was the shop open?”

“We had some trouble with someone that was dirtying the windows, so I was waiting to see who did it when I saw you outside and coming really determined to the building so I opened the door up. You were in by the time I got to the bar.”

Zoro was slowly laughing. 

“So, just Sanji, are you a cook?”

“I … ummm … “

His thoughts were suddenly put aside when the woman from the TV said something. He snatched the remote and made the volume louder. 

“Last night the Vinsmoke family was caught in the act, drug trafficking and consumption where just a few of the charges.”

His father and his brothers were showed while dragged to police cars.

“Oh, Smokie finally caught them. They deserve so much worse than prison.”

Sanji wanted to ask the man what he knew but his whole being tensed.

“Captain Smoker and Major Tashigi were present in disguise and caught all on camera. All victims were released from dungeons and rooms from upper levels of the house, the only person that is still missing but all the facts and evidence show were also held prisoner is the youngest son, Sanji Vinsmoke.”

His photo was shown on the TV and Zoro turned around shocked and looked at him. He wanted to be swallowed by the couch and to the end of the world. Would the man throw him on the streets now that he knew who he was? Would he beat him or … And then the man embraced him hard and kept him there.

“Fuck, no wonder you were crying so bad last night. Jesus, how the fuck are you still alive?”

Sanji began crying again, all the pain and hiding and false smiles coming in his mouth like acid. This man understood, he didn’t hate him for his name, and didn’t feel repulsed, he was comforted. 

“Fuck! No wonder you said you had to be drunk.”

Sanji felt the man put some space between them, but he was looking right in his eyes.

“Do you need to go to the hospital? Are you in any pain either then hangover? Can I help you with anything …?”

But the man had no time to finish his question because Sanji has kissing him hard, he needed the man’s heat on him, he needed to feel he was alive, he needed to know he didn’t die because all of the time he was in that house, with those people, so he just held the stranger, the man who cared about him harder and kissed him. He needed to feel skin on skin, he needed reassurance that this was reality and not a dream. He released the man, who was looking at him with confused but hungry eyes, and got his shirt off before he could say a word. His hands were stooped when he tried to get his own shirt off, the man holding his hands with a hand and with the other lifting his face. 

“Are you sure? There’s no hurry, you must be in a shock and that’s why you want this but think about it well and …”

“Do you want it?”

“Sure I do, but it’s not necessary to …”

“Do you want me? Why did you take me to your home?”

“You’re hot as hell, of course, I want you but mmm…”

The words disappeared from his mouth because another hot mouth was on his, an even more hot tongue trying to entangle with his, and it was hot as fuck. He knew what the blond wanted, he knew what the blond needed. He just had an out of death kind of experience and he needed to know he was alive. He knew that feeling, he’s been there but he had no one so he just endured it, day by day. But the blond found him by his side, found out the ones who were making his life a hell where no longer capable of doing it further, and he needed to demonstrate himself he was alive and that this is no dream. He needed to celebrate his rebirth and Zoro was there, good to be used. Oh well, it was not like he didn’t want it, he was just worried the man would regret it. His thoughts were released and forgotten when the hot mouth got his ear lobe with earrings and sucking on it hard while touching his dick through his PJ pants. A foreign sound got out of Zoro’s mouth, he forgot he could moan, but he was not ashamed, just afraid the feeling would go away. Sanji released his ear, panting, and rubbing his hard erection on his leg. 

“Please, please, please, tell me you have lube somewhere around here.”

“Yeah, bedroom.”

“Good, let’s go!”

He was forcefully dragged on the stairs and almost thrown on the bed, and while he was looking for his bottle of masturbating lube, his pants were off before he could say a world. He finally found the bottle but he almost didn’t need it, as he almost came just looking at the really NAKED blond crawling to his bed, snatching the bottle and kissing him hard while rubbing his dick. His shirt was still on but it seems it didn’t bother the cook. One slimy finger was moving slowly on his crack, just mapping the space, and even though Zoro knew how to be bottom, it was such a long time since he did it. He tried to calm himself, but he was assaulted by hot tongue, by a strong hand on hid dick and the finger on his hole. He felt overwhelmed. He moaned when he felt a fingertip entered him, it was not forced or too intrusive it was slow and hot, he felt his whole sucking the digit in. He forgot how it was to be cared after before a sex match, the slow intrusion and then the want, hot, scourging want. HE was aflame and Sanji was still kissing him, still touching, he was so close to coming that the only thing keeping him from it was the slightly unpleasant sensation from his back. But it was disappearing slowly, and then coming right back with the second finger, with a lot more lube. The other man was really attentive, almost too much, because Zoro was no wuss, he could handle a bit of pain, but he could just not stop the other to tell him that. 

Sanji was engulfed in heat, his partner was hot as on overheated oven, and that made him want him even more, want to enter that heat and feel it, feel he was still alive. The man made a disgruntled sound when he inserted the third finger but kept kissing him and slowly touching his legs so he didn’t stop. If the man was not feeling comfortable he would let him know, he was sure, but by the level of liquid the man had already have on his stomach, the hunger was there. The man bit his lip hard and he let him breathe or talk or what it was.

“Enough already!”

Sanji whitened. Did the man want to stop? He would but it would be so hard.

“No more preparing, come on, fuck me!”

Oh, that’s what he meant. With a little push the man was on his stomach, Sanji lifting his hips and looking at his twitching hole. He entered him slowly, snail slow because if he would hurry he would come. The other was doing some wonderful noises, but he was not helping him at all. He was panting really hard when he got to the end, and he was close to coming. 

“Move, curly!”

“Shut the fuck up mosshead, give me a second or I’ll just fill you up right here and now.”

The man moaned, and Sanji was till panting. He thrust once and the difference between hot and cold helped him a bit. He wanted to feel the other, to feel his skin and heat, but he liked the position also, so he just grabbed the other by his armpits and lifted him while still inside. With a hand he kept him there, skin on skin, heat and sweat, kissing and licking and with the other he would rub the other’s man sex. In this position he had to move slow but the pleasure was so much better, and then he thrusted a bit to the left and the man screamed. Ha, found it! 

Zoro could die right now and he would be in heaven, he was wrong when he thought the man wanted a quick ruffle in the sack, Sanji was attentive, he kept touching and feeling, and even though he took pleasure, he gave back ten times over. Zoro forgot to try to stop his sounds when that sweet mouth was also moaning in his ear, forgot the man was a stranger when he was kissing him like he wanted to devour, forgot to be ashamed by the position or the fact he was almost coming because the other was pulsing in him exactly where he wanted him to, they were hanging by a thread but neither letting go. Each thrust brought more heat, each kiss added to the molten deep in his stomach, and Zoro was there, right there, just a thrust more and he exploded, he bowed his back on the other, and finished all over the bed, yelling. He felt on the bed, the other falling right on him and releasing while he thrust hard. That has been so good!

He came back to the real world little by little, and felt the cook’s hand caressing his back. Zoro opened his eyes and the blond was looking at him and smiling. With the last of his powers, He caught Sanji by the hip, dragged him into his arms and kissed him on his head, falling asleep right after.

Sanji forgot when was the last time he felt asleep after sex, but he didn’t care either way, he woke up relaxed and content, that oven head engulfing him again. He could hear a little snore coming from the other and he almost found it cute. His thoughts were mushy and blurred but content. He was this content only when he was at home, his real home, where his real family was. He wondered briefly how was his old man doing and then he woke up. 

“Zoro!”

“Mmm? What?”

“Please wake up!”

“Tell me you’re not freaking out right now!”

“Huh, oh yes but no, not about you or the sex or … gah, no, please tell me did I have my phone with me last night?”

“No phone, no keys, no wallet.”

“Oh, thank god.”

The other woke up for good, sat and looked at him, speaking quietly.

“Was it important?”

“Yes, I had my phone bugged with a tracking device, so I was worried that…”

“Everyone is looking for you, yes, but not to put you in jail blondie, but to save you. You can relax.”

“But how could you know, the police might …”

“I know for sure, Smoked and Tashigi are friends of mine, I always knew your case but never your face. I know what you’ve been through, even though I didn’t know it was you.”

Lots of thoughts passed on the blonde’s face, but the last one was a bit of panic. 

“Um … could you borrow me your phone a bit please?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thank you!”

The cook entered the web page and searched for the Baratie contact and then called.

“Get that old man on the phone!”

A few noises could be heard on the line and then it was like the cook was on fire. 

“You pathetic excuse of a cook, when I say call the old man YOU CALL HIM ON THE PHONE AND THAT’S IT!”

Some other noises and then the cook smiled.

“Yes, of course it’s Sanji, who else?”

Quiet. And then a thundering voice.

“I’m fine Zeff. No, I’m not at the police. Yeah, I was drunk and met … someone I knew and felt like shit till last morning when I saw the news. Yeah. Yeah. Um …. It’s because … look I just couldn’t call. Zeff, I’m ok, I’m fine, it’s over. Yeah, heading to Baratie now. Oh, I don’t have a phone right now so just wait don’t try to call like a mad man. Bye!”

He felt light again and a bit disappointed he had to leave. 

“Hey, mosshead I should head out.”

“Ok…”

If he didn’t know better he would say the man was disappointed.

“Can you write me your number on a piece of paper or something?”

“Huh?”

“I think I spoke English, give me your number, I owe you diner, made by me.”

“Oh, um ,… yeah sure, here.”

Sanji received a business card and put it in his pocket. He was dressed and ready to go, but it was like something was keeping him there. He erased the thoughts from his head, and said to himself that he would be back. 

“Look, thank you a lot for what you did!”

“You don’t need to thank me…”

“Yes, I do! But I will come back here and make you dinner so keep your phone close.”

“Ok.”

He was leaving the house when a hand grabbed him back and kissed him sweetly but insistent. The other was smiling when the kiss finished.

“I’ll be waiting for your call and diner cook.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji remembered Zoro and came at the exact right time to help him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few ideas and so from there came this chapter and probably chapter 3 also in the near future

Sanji smiled while serving two beautiful ladies, his secret recipe of turkey with cranberry sauce wreaked havoc. They had a Thanksgiving-themed day at the Baratie, even though they didn’t consider this day a holiday, but they were going to celebrate something after the public hours ended. They were just announced that the restaurant received its first Michelin star, just eight months after Sanji came back to his real home. He was as happy as he could be and nothing could change that. The kitchen was as noisy as it always was, but now it was just because of the excitement. When Zeff came from his office that morning telling everyone to “Shut the fuck up you fucktards, I have big news.” No one expected that kind of news but everyone was more than happy that their efforts were not in vain. So they were thankful and prepared to get wasted that night. Sanji was whistling and offering everyone smiles and good food. Just a few more hours and they could just explode with happiness. He looked around to see if anyone needed anything and then he noticed him, a man with green hair. His breath stopped and went to the table with the speed of light, ready to grab the man’s shoulder but the man turned at him first and smiled, asking for a menu. It wasn’t him. Sanji, white as death got to a waiter and told him to go to the table with a menu. It isn’t him. But Sanji has forgotten, and he felt like shit. He forgot about the handsome, generous, sexy café owner, the first one who showed him mercy and what body heat felt like. While all the thoughts from his head mingled, he managed to head to his father’s office. This one got up from his desk and came fast to his son to ask him what was wrong, but didn’t manage to open his mouth because Sanji was babbling everything:

“I forgot about him, Zeff how could I? I don’t know if I have his number any more or if I remember where he lives, and I promised him dinner and I forgot about him. I had a lot on my head then, the trial and all, but how could I forget old man, am I this heartless?”

“What the fuck are you talking about string bean? You make no sense.”

“Mosshead … I forgot about him!”

Zeff knew then what was his son talking about. When Sanji came back to the restaurant the first day after his father and brothers were sent to jail, Sanji has told him everything, even where he was the last night and why he didn’t answer his phone. His son seemed grateful this man took care of him, and even though his son never said anything, he was sure those two did more than sleep and talk. 

“Do you have his number?”

“No, I had no phone then and he only gave me his business card. I don’t think I have it anymore and I don’t remember what part of town his house was and … “

“But how do you know this guy? You never told me this.”

“Oh, he is the owner of …. OH MY GOD, THAT’S IT!”

“Huh?”

“He’s the owner of Wado! I can go and ask for him there!”

“Eh … so you won’t be at the party?” 

“Zeff … I want to, I do but … I am eight months late. Eight fucking months I forgot about the man that had no reason to but helped me anyway.” 

“Then go, get him and come to the party with him. It’s just 10 in the morning, you have plenty of time. ”

Sanji’s eyes got really big and his mouth fell open, but he had no reason to decline this idea. He could cook for Zoro tomorrow after they woke up. But that would mean that all his team will find out that he is not only interested in girls. He opened his mouth to say this to Zeff, but the man was like reading his thoughts.

“You know that no one will think differently of you if you come with a man right?”

“Won’t they? I mean…”

“Sanji, this man could have 2 heads, 6 arms and 6 legs and no one would beat an eye at him if they knew that he was the first one who helped you escape that hell hole, that prison, that …”

“Ok old man I understand. But I … I wish if I could convince him I’m sorry and he would be the most understanding man on earth, I could come with him more as my savior but as my … partner?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Wouldn’t that be weird?”

“You tell me. Is he that weird?”

“NO… well maybe… but this is not the problem here. Won’t it be weird to come home with a man, in front of the guys? I mean … I love women and …”

“Are you that stupid boy? You were smiling when you came home after leaving him, he managed to make you smile after all that happened, and I never saw you smiling like that after leaving a woman. NEVER! So go find your man and see you tonight at the party.”

Sanji left home in a daze. His thoughts were all over the place and he could not let go of the fact that he forgot. When he got to Wado, everything was a mess, so bad that Sanji forgot his worries and tried to see if he could find out what was happening. The café was fully booked, there was a big queue, so big it got out of the café, and only 3 people working, one was marimo. Everyone was a bit impatient, and the atmosphere was not the one he was used to. Sanji managed to get in, even though he received some nasty looks, and went straight to the owner. The waiters were scattered so he entered the bar easily.

“What the hell is happening here man?”

Zoro lifted his eyes to tell him to scram from there probably but then he realized who he was and he didn’t manage to say anything, his mouth hanging open.

“Um … excuse me? Can I have my coffee please?”

“Yes, right away miss, I am so very sorry you had to wait so much, I was late and my boss is about to scold me.” 

Sanji lifted his sleeves and whispered to a still shocked Zoro.

“Don’t just stand there, get me an apron and let me help. In the meanwhile, you can tell me what the fuck is happening here.”

Zoro was so confused right now. Not only that the person he had been thinking nonstop but tried not to because it was a wasted cause was there, talking to him, but he came at the worst time possible and wanting to help. He threw an apron at the blond and tried to stay calm. 

“What do you need help with the most?” 

“Um … “

“Come on mosshead, that queue is giving me a heart attack, so move those wheels already!”

“We have Thanksgiving week and someone should have been here for the decorations of the coffee, pie, and cakes and to hell with it, I am no good at these things.”

“OK, do you have some models?”

“Yeah, under the bar.”

Pumpkin and cranberry, nuts and caramel, turkey cookies, and chocolate cake with frosting.

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean, that’s it? It’s a nightmare because the turkeys have no feathers, the cakes are empty, no models or writing or anything decorative on them, and coffee drawing is not my thing. It’s a nightmare.”

Sanji felt bad for the man, he had some deep under eyes circles and he was rubbing his head like he had the worst migraine ever. Sanji knew the feeling. 

While getting a glass out of his drawer and getting an aspirin from his pocket, he had those prepared all the time, he kept asking questions.

“Where are the materials you are talking about?”

“In my office, in the back.”

“Ok, and the glaze?”

“Um… some of them here and some there?”

“Good, I’ll be handling the cake in the next half an hour. Drink this.”

Zoro took the glass and didn’t even blink, bottoming it up. 

“Thanks … for everything. Could you stay until the end, to talk?”

Zoro had the most wishful and grateful look on his face. How could Sanji have forgotten?

“But if you can there is no problem … I mean… “

“I’ll stay, no problem. Actually, after you finish here, I want to take you to a party, can you manage it?”

“Party? Um… yeah … sure?”

“Good! Are all three places are so understaffed?”

Zoro had a bitter face when he answered. 

“Yeah, we’re kind of in a big hole.”

“Ok, tell the man to prepare to leave to the other places, after I finish with the cakes, we will be able to handle the madness here.”

He didn’t wait for an answer and went to the back, to see the cakes. There were only three boxes. H looked under the desk and in the drawer and he felt like a small stupid kid that was looking for something that wasn’t there. Sanji went back to the front light speed.

“ONLY three boxes???”

Everyone stared at him but he was looking at the owner. 

“What the fuck do you think you will do with only three boxes of sweets, it’s twelve, and there are 10 more hours of clients?”

“Um… yeah. That’s another problem. I have the money to pay for sweets but no one that can get me enough in so little lime. But before you coming here I thought I will have no sweets at all so that’s an improvement right?”

“Oh, you will have a lot of explaining to do! How much spending money do you have? Are the glazes all stocked? Are you in any need of anything urgent?”

“Uhh … second drawer, the envelope that says sweets, glazes are in the small fridge behind the desk but I think there are enough, nothing urgent at the moment?”

“Good!”

Sanji left for the envelope and fridge and took his phone.

“Old man is me Sanji, I’m in a big situation here, I mean not me but the moss head, he will have lots to explain tonight. Do we still have the surplus cookies and cakes I ordered? Make me a total.”

“I don’t have the time for this nonsense string bean, what’s happening?”

“I don’t know I just want the surplus with an invoice on Wado Ichimonji Inc.” 

“Send me the details and they will be there in half an hour.”

“Perfect! Thanks, old man!”

Sanji began decorating the cake and turkey cookies, and he was almost ready when he heard noises, more than there should be. Someone opened the door to the office with his foot and he turned over to yell at whoever did that, but here entered Carne with a bunch of Baratie boxes, so Sanji shut up and just went to the car to get the other. The effect was instant, everyone who say the Baratie car and sweets got on the queue, doubling the number of clients. Zoro was half amazed half mortified, and mentally pat himself on his back that he at least had enough coffee.

“I wanted to yell at you that we have no time for this and that we are full as it is but here is HELL! What the fuck is happening?”

“We will all find out tonight at the party.”

“Huh, you know a lady around here? The little waitress?”

“No, my partner tonight will be the mosshead, the owner of the place.”

Carne’s mouth opened to say something but then closed. His phone started ringing, and by the yelling voice, it was Zeff.

“Yeah boss, we’re ready. Coming back now.”

The call closed, Carne looked again at him but then said nothing and left. He was not expecting this.   
Sanji got back to work, got the cookies, cakes, and first batch of everything sweet out in the glass case, and with a tray got to the tables to clean the dirty plates and cups. Zoro was amazed and mesmerized by the grave, the smile, and the power the blond had. He showed no strain in keeping the full tray of dirty dishes and talking with clients as well. It seemed some clients noticed and recognized him. But Zoro was looking at him not only with those feelings but with heat also. The blond was hot before but now he was mouthwatering, his hair was a bit longer and was caught in a really small ponytail, he was not so thin any more but more on the lean side, and those eyes were not hollow and full of sadness, but full of energy and light. Zoro knew he was attracted before but now? Now he felt like he could kneel before the blond and offer him anything he wanted if he could be granted more of the man’s time. He shook his head and continued the order he was making. Maybe tonight they will talk more, but now there was no time. 

“Please tell me you have a washing machine and we don’t have to clear this manually.”

“There is one there, under the counter but someone let the leftovers in it last night and I think it’s clogged, cause it’s not draining anymore.”

“Oh, that’s easy! You just have to get out of this drawer, clean it up and it will be as new. In the kitchen there is always someone who forgets to clean, so we have to fix it all the time. But … this doesn’t quite look like someone forgot, marimo.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

The man’s face was sour.

“Tell me tonight?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Good, send the other to the other two places, I think we can manage here.”

“Don’t think me ungrateful, because I’m not but are you sure you want to stay and help me?”

“A bit late now, mosshead. Let’s do the talking tonight. Cookies and coffee decorating let it on me, you do the cashing and coffees. We’ll get out of here alive one way or another.”

The day turned to night and they managed to not beat each other up. Zoro got really moody after a while seeing the man noodling at each and every woman, and Sanji got really mad when the mosshead was talking too harshly to the lovely ladies. Sometime before closing, maybe half an hour, two guys came in the shop and Zoro’s face got lighter, even smiled. Sanji was intrigued and a bit jealous. 

“Yo, Yosaku, Johnny, what are you guys doing here?”

“Aniki!!! Well we’re going drinking at The Dojo!”

“And we came to get you too, we know you are almost closing but we can wait.”

“Um, guys you know …”

“We are not accepting no tonight bro. You have to come, you had a horrible week, you have to loosen up a bit. When was the last time you hit the sheets with someone?”

“Yeah, the thing is …”

“I’m taking him with me to a party so maybe another night guys.”

“Oh … um … hi?”

“Hi to you too.”

“I know you, where do I know you from? You’re not one of Zoro’s employees.”

“I’m usually not but I worked with him today so he’ll have to pay.”

Zoro lost his breath from the little naughty look and smile the blond threw him. 

“Oh, we understand. Have fun tonight aniki, and hear from you soon. We’re going?”

“We are? But … “

“I’ll explain later. Let’s go!”

Both men were quiet after that but maybe a little bit lighter. After closing the cafe shop, they both took a deep breath. 

“Thank you a lot curly.”

“No need to thank me now, the night is still young. We still have a party to attend to so let’s go to your place and get you dressed.”

“Yeah, true.”

They were both tired but they were young so they will get over it. In Zoro’s car, Sanji got one or two flashbacks but said nothing. That night was a blur and he preferred it that way.

“So what kind of a party are we talking about? Should I look after my smocking or something?”

“A shirt and some trousers are enough. It’s like a family party. Look Zoro, I am so so so very sorry.”

“What the fuck are you sorry for? You helped me like a shit fucking ton today.”

“No, I mean, these eight months I have forgotten and I feel like shit because of this. I never forget my promises. Never. But I have forgotten and I have no excuse for that.”

“Yeah, you could have many, so don’t bother. You remembered and you came to help me which was quite a lot, so don’t think about it anymore and tell me where are we going and what is this party about.”

“Oh, we’re going to the Baratie, we were just announced this morning that we will receive our first Michelin star.”

Sanji was excited and you could hear it in his voice. Zoro smiled while looking at the man.

“Congrats are in order then.”

They got to the building and entered the apartment, Zoro took off his shoes and was confused when Sanji pushed him on the door, kissing him hard. 

“So when was the last time you hit the sheets with someone?”

Zoro recognized his friends’ words and smiled.

“Oh, I don’t know, I think I had a hot blond in my bed 8 months ago.”

Sanji smiled also and kissed him again. 

“So, you’ll be as hectic tomorrow as today?”

“Not tomorrow. I told my men they are free from work, I overworked them this week and they deserve a free day. And I will die if I have another day like today.”

“Good! Baratie will also be closed.” 

He kissed the man again, long and hard and he received a groan for it.

“Go to the bathroom, wash yourself, and put some clothes on. Tonight we drink, want to stay with me tomorrow?”

“Mhm.”

Zoro was the aggressor this time, making the kiss more sweet than urgent. 

“You know, it would be faster if we wash together.”

Sanji was smiling and taking the other by his hand, leading him to the bathroom. 

“We will be late.”

“I don’t think it will be noticed.”

They started laughing and entered the shower, kissing and touching each other. The shower gel was slippery on their bodies and hands were touching everything, while mouths were sucking and tongues were fighting for dominance. Zoro got on his knees and while looking Sanji in his eyes, started stroking his own dick while licking the head in front of him, trembling to the sound of moaning that came from the blond.

“Don’t … I won’t be able to last.”

“You said we are in a hurry right? So there’s no need to last. So let go, let me hear you moan.”

Zoro stopped talking and got to work on both of them. He knew that he would come the moment the blond did as he told him and moaned his name, trembling and grabbing his hair, just to release him after. He didn’t let himself dream that he would see the blond again, but now that he had him again he was going to enjoy it, the smell, the touches, the taste. While rubbing himself with one hand, he used the other to rub the other’s ass and go further to his whole. The sounds increased and he knew that they had little time. He didn’t press or penetrate, just rubbed the increasingly spasming little hole, while sucking the member in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked up, Sanji had both hands in his hair, eyes closed and mouth opened. Zoro felt the heat in his stomach increase tenfold and so he decided to suck harder. He won’t be the first one to release, dammit. The sound that got from the cook’s mouth was like it was hurting him, but the pulsing from his mouth told him otherwise. They were both close but didn’t want this moment to end. Too bad it was too late, it took another deep suck from Zoro for Sanji to come hard, yelling and pulling the hair in his hands hard, taking Zoro with him. The blond slipped on the shower floor and embraced his marimo, dragging the other in his arms. They stayed like that a few moments more, until their breathing got back to normal. Sanji knew then that he will not let this man from his side ever again.


End file.
